The Shadow Zone
by Chronos the Cat
Summary: In a bleak AU, the Freedom Fighters must struggle desperately to stop Robotnik from unleashing his Doomsday Egg upon Mobius. A summary.


Author's Note: A summary of an alternate universe with aspects of both SatAM and Archie. This was actually one of my first Sonic FanFics; I've polished it a bit but it's still not up to my current standards. As with my other summaries, if you want to write a detailed version, just let me know.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog

**Shadow Zone**

Part One: Darkness Falling

In the year 3224, Robotnik conquered Mobotropolis, renaming it Robotropolis, and transforming the population into robots using his dreaded roboticizer. The King, however, suffered a different fate - executed publicly to put fear into those who escaped roboticization.

However, a small group of non-robiticized Mobians escaped to the hidden village of Knothole in the Great Forest, and among them a group of Freedom Fighters was formed.

During the ensuing decade, black became a dominant aspect of styles for both sides. Robotnik's robots, machines, and buildings were all colored black - and he even changed his uniform from red to black. Meanwhile, the Freedom Fighters also all chose to wear mostly black, mainly because bright colors seemed inappropriate in this dark world.

In the year 3234, the Freedom Fighters were composed of Princess Sally Acorn, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Antoine DeCoolette, Rotor the Walrus, Bunnie the Rabbit, and Dulcey the Dragon.

The year started bad, when Bunnie was captured on a mission. Sonic rescued her, but not before her left arm and her legs had been roboticized.

Tails had a close call when he fell in love with a fox named Fiona, who turned out to be an android working for Robotnik. He barely escaped being roboticized by her, and was forced to battle her. Not wanting to cause her irreparable damage, he was unable to fight at his best, and was nearly killed. However, she broke down first, and Tails took her deactivated body with him when he returned home, hoping to one day repair her.

Things took a turn for the better for the Freedom Fighters when Sonic was able to use a Power Ring to restore his Uncle Chuck's free will.

Uncle Chuck took to spying for the Freedom Fighters, and was the one to reveal that Robotnik was working on a device with the power to roboticize all Mobians on the planet, and kill all other life (except Robotnik and his nephew Snively) - the Doomsday Egg!

Before the Freedom Fighters could work out an effective strategy to stop the Doomsday Egg, disaster struck. Robotnik discovered that Uncle Chuck was spying on him, and capture him. Robotnik re-enslaved him, and learned from him the location of Knothole.

Robotnik launched a surprise attack on Knothole. In the ensuing battle, Sonic lost most of his left ear, Bunnie lost her left hand and right foot, and Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, and many of the villagers were captured.

Sonic, Tails and Dulcy helped the remaining villagers escape, but were forced to allow the robots to destroy the village and take the captives to Robotropolis.

After leaving the villagers in a temporary hiding spot, Sonic, Tails, and Dulcy headed to Robotropolis to free the others.

Sonic, Tails, and Dulcy got to Robotropolis in time to save Sally, Bunnie, Rotor, and Antoine from complete roboticization, but many other villagers had already been roboticized. As for the Freedom Fighters; Sally's left arm and eye had been roboticized, Bunnie's torso had been added to her list of robotic parts, Rotor's left arm had been roboticized, and Antoine had been almost completely roboticized except for portions of his head.

The clothes of the Freedom Fighters were also dirty, stained, and tattered after that battle, and with the village destroyed, replacing them would be difficult - however that was a minor concern.

The Freedom Fighters took the remaining non-roboticized villagers and escaped to the Great Forest. They met up with the villagers that had been hiding, and retreated to the back-up hideout the Freedom Fighters had prepared in the mountains. There, wounds were tended to, and Bunnie was given a hook and peg-leg to replace her missing parts until something better could be found.

The Freedom Fighters began to plan how to destroy the Doomsday Egg and deal with Robotnik once and for all before it was too late.

* * *

Part Two: Ending Gambits

Driven out of the Great Forest and into the mountains, with Robotnik dangerously close to completing the Doomsday Egg, the Freedom Fighters now had no choice by to stage one last desperate attempt to stop Robotnik once and for all... or at least fatally cripple Robotropolis.

They tried. They failed.

It now seemed that Mobius was doomed. But then, all of a sudden, hope sprang anew. Dulcey knew the location of the Floating Island, which, according to legend, was the location of the magical Time Stones.

Sonic, Sally and Dulcy flew to the Floating Island. There they were attacked by its' Guardian, Knuckles the Echidna, who had mistakenly joined up with Robotnik.

Sonic and Sally managed to convince him to switch sides, and together, they threw Robotnik off the Island. Knuckles then helped them to find the Time Stones. Dulcey and Knuckles decided to stay to guard the Island, while Sonic and Sally headed back in time to Mobotropolis just before the coup.

In the past, Sonic and Sally attempted to prevent the coup from happening, but failed. They did, however, get the original roboticizer plans, which would allow them to construct a working de-roboticizer.

They returned to the present only to discover Knuckles in a life-or-death battle with Robotnik's forces. They joined in, and saved him; but there were too many of the robots for them to destroy them all.

The robots began to head for the Chaos Chamber, where the Chaos Emerald that held the Island aloft was held. Sonic, Sally, Knuckles, and Dulcey attempted to stop the robots, but failed. The robots took the Chaos Emerald, and shortly after the robots had departed, the Island sank into the sea.

Sonic, Sally, and Knuckles escaped the Island on Dulcey, but the other inhabitants of the Island weren't so lucky...

Robotnik placed the Chaos Emerald in the Doomsday Egg and prepared to activate it. All of a sudden, though, Knuckles broke in, made his way to the Chaos Emerald, and took it from its' power inducer. Robotnik surrounded him in Swatbots and warned that if Knuckles didn't return the Emerald, they would fire.

Knuckles knew that he couldn't escape, and that if he were to give the Emerald back, Mobius would be doomed.

And so, he smashed the Emerald, causing an explosion that destroyed the Doomsday Egg, and Robotnik and himself in the process.

Sonic, Sally, and Dulcy mourned the passing of their newfound friend, and returned to New Knothole.

* * *

Part Three: Tying Up Loose Ends

The war wasn't over yet. Snively named himself "Snively the Great", and began his own war of conquest. He even renamed Robotropolis Snivopolis.

The Freedom Fighters started using the de-roboticizer, defeating enemies and gaining allies at the same time.

Snively put up quite a fight, but in the end was captured. Snivopolis became Mobotropolis once more.

Sally assumed the throne of the Acorn Kingdom as Queen Sally, and led the Freedom Fighters in working to restore Mobius to its' former peaceful and beautiful state.

All those partially or fully roboticized were returned to their natural state.

Bunnie was given cybernetic replacements for her lost hand and foot. Bunnie and Antoine were married.

Tails repaired the android Fiona, and had her reprogrammed to act as a free-willed Mobian with no loyalty to Robotnik. He planed to have her rebuilt a few times over the next few years to keep her the same apparent age as him until they reached adulthood. He was happy to find she continued to love him even when not seducing him by order of Robotnik.

Sonic married Sally, becoming King Sonic.

...And, in the end, everyone who survived (except Snively) lived happily ever after.


End file.
